For Eve
by Xena
Summary: Xena is willing do do anything to keep her daughter safe, including giving her to the Amazons! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from X:WP. This fanfiction was written purely to entertain, not for profit! Enjoy!  
  
For Eve Written by, Ashley ( March, 2003  
  
Music played and children laughed and danced as Xena led her horse through the crowded village. She was supposed to be meeting up with Gabrielle after a weeklong journey from Amphipolis. Gabrielle had gone back to her own hometown of Potedia. They decided to meet halfway in the small village of Catalusia. Apparently a festival was going on and Xena wanted to find Gabrielle and get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"Gabrielle!" the tall warrior called. She could hear Gabrielle's melodious laughter coming from a tavern just two building away. She tied Argo to a post and she headed into the dark tavern. She let her eyes adjust, and she saw her favorite companion perched on the counter, reliving one of her favorite tales.  
  
"And then Xena and I left the amazons and we traveled towards Rome to find Caesar," she finished. Applause filled the tavern and Gabrielle bowed gracefully.  
  
"More! More!" cried the customers.  
  
"Sorry, you'll have to hear the next tale some other time. Here is my favorite warrior now! Xena!" Gabrielle replied, motioning to the back of the tavern. All eyes turned to Xena and then applause started.  
  
"Thanks," Xena muttered. She sighed heavily as the bard hopped off of the bar counter and made her way over to the door. Xena greeted her friend with a hug and Gabrielle smiled happily.  
  
"I've missed you," she said quietly.  
  
"Same here," Xena replied with a warm smile. "Let's get out of here, okay?" Gabrielle nodded and the two of them wandered out into the street and retrieved Argo.  
  
"So, did you fight any major battles while I was away?" Gabrielle asked curiously, running her fingers through her short blonde hair.  
  
"Nope," Xena replied. "I just visited with mom."  
  
"How's Eve?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"She's okay. She cries for me every night. I really regret having my mother take her," Xena replied.  
  
"Well, we both agreed that it would be best for her to live with your mother right now," Gabrielle insisted.  
  
"I know. I just can't wait until this whole bounty thing is over with. Ares wants me and he'll do anything to get me. I just wish that putting a bounty on my head wasn't one of them. The thugs that come after me are only after power because that's what Ares has promised them. He's given them no reason to come after me other than that. And they're not smart enough to know that they're not going to get anything out of it."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's their own fault," Gabrielle replied. Xena smiled halfway at her. "I know you miss her. I miss her too."  
  
"She's going to be a year old in three days. I feel like I'm missing out on the biggest part of her growing up. I really want to go back to her and let her know that I'm there. I've missed the last two months with her because of that bastard," Xena growled.  
  
"Ouch!" Ares commented as he appeared, looking handsome as ever.  
  
"Speak of the Devil," Gabrielle said, clearing her throat.  
  
"Thanks," Ares replied, taking that as a compliment.  
  
"Ares, will you give up already?" Xena asked as the three of them began to walk out of town.  
  
"Nope," Ares replied. "I've told you, Xena, I want you to be my warrior queen." Xena stopped abruptly and hit him across the face.  
  
"And I've told you that there's no way in Hades that I'm going to do that!" she spat at him. "You're just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm happy with my life."  
  
"Hey, you know what? You're not destined for this. You're destined to destroy. You're destined to be my queen," Ares replied casually. Xena just shook her head and she and Gabrielle continued to walk with Argo. Ares shook his head with a cocky smirk on his face. He disappeared the same way he had shown up.  
  
"You think he's going to try to pull anything?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"If he does, he's going to be sorry," Xena replied. She hopped up onto Argo and she pulled Gabrielle up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"We're going to go back to Amphipolis and get Eve. If we travel day and night we'll make it before her birthday. I don't trust Ares as far as I could throw him. I'm pretty sure that he's going to make another attempt to get me back. So, we're taking Eve to the safest place there is." Gabrielle thought for a moment and then a smile spread over her face.  
  
"The Amazons."  
  
To Be Continued . . . Feedback! What did you think? 


End file.
